dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Vegeta (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
King Vegeta(ベジータ王), more specifically Vegeta III(ベジータ三世 ), is the king of all Saiyans. He is the son of King Vegeta II, the husband of Queen Vega and the father of Vegeta IV and Tarble. After his people were annexed by King Cold's Cold Army he had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but still kept power over his people, this continued into the Saiyans time under Frieza's Frieza Force, until the tyrant slaughtered them. 'Appearance' King Vegeta closely resembles his eldest son, Vegeta, though he is bearded, and is taller than his sons. Being a part of Frieza's army, King Vegeta wears the typical Battle Armor with minor customizations, such as a Gold and Green necklace. He also dons a red cape, White Sash robe around his wasit and a blue undersuit under his armor, Black Battle Armor Wrist Bands and dark White and yellow battle armor boots as well. King_Vegeta_(DBminus).png|King Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super: Broly Personality King Vegeta appears to be a stoic, level-headed and clever man, and a symbol of Saiyan pride. He is described by both King Kai and Dr. Lychee as having a brain equal to a Tuffle. He was also a ruthless and merciless military commander who openly took enjoyment in the end of his opponents, traits he was more than happy to pass along to his son, personally bringing him along in at least one such battle. Although he is king, he has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under Frieza, but he does not let this feeling on to his people. Like his son, King Vegeta is shown to be a proud Saiyan, though King Vegeta would swallow his pride when faced with foes more powerful than himself such as God of Destruction Beerus, King Cold and Frieza. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, King Vegeta showed a jealous side when he learned that Broly was born with potential far greater than his own son which led him to banish the young Saiyan to Planet Vampa. Although it would later be shown that his actions were justified due to Broly's massive power and uncontrollable nature. 'Background' King Vegeta became an important figure at the time when the Tuffles and the Saiyans lived together on Planet Plant. In Age 720, he alone was smart enough to rally and lead his people against the Tuffles in a conflict that raged for ten long years; this event was the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After the war's end in Age 730, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in his honor. At some point, King Vegeta discovered the Demon Realm planet, and used it as his secret training location. Shortly after, Galactic Emperor King Cold came into contact with the Saiyans, and provided them with space-faring technology after submitting to his rule. Though reluctantly, King Vegeta pledged his allegiance to Frieza, knowing the Saiyans were not powerful enough to defeat him. The Saiyans worked under King Cold for several years. In Age 731, he is married his Saiyan Queen, Able who eventually bore his sons. King Vegeta and Queen Able's first child is born in Age 732 and named Vegeta IV. 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie)' In Age 732, When King Cold decided to retire and place his son in charge, he goes to planet Vegeta with his whole army to announce it. Although reluctant, King Vegeta leaves his throne to greet King Cold. He is introduced by the latter to Frieza and kneels before him. Later, King Vegeta proceeds to see his son in his still in the incubator. King Vegeta is astonished by his power level and vows that his son will be the one to defeat Frieza, as well as eagerly waiting to see his son becoming the king of the Saiyans. As he leaves, King Vegeta notices a baby and angrily wonders what he was doing there. The scientists inform that that baby is the son of Paragus, Broly, and that his power level is abnormally high. King Vegeta then decides to send Broly off to another planet called Vampa. Paragus learns this and goes to meet King Vegeta. King Vegeta explains his reasons but Paragus does not accept it. 'Interlude' Before the Genocide of the Saiyans, King Vegeta and Queen Able had a second son named Tarble, who lacked the fighting spirit of a Saiyan, and thus was sent away from Planet Vegeta as an infant, as he considered Tarble's gentle nature to be an embarrassment to the royal family. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Frieza and Trunks Saga' Prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. He decides to rebel against Frieza's oppression, as well as retrieve Prince Vegeta, and mounts an assault with his royal guard on Frieza's capital ship. When he arrives in Frieza's chamber room, due to his elite guards being too fear-struck to attempt to aid him, King Vegeta ends up facing Frieza alone. Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness as Frieza dodges his punch with ease and effortlessly kills the Saiyan King with a single punch to the jaw. The Saiyan elites that followed are also killed by Frieza. After Planet Vegeta's destruction, both his and Bardock's sons (Kakarrot & Raditz) survived the planet's destruction along with Saiyan General Nappa as they were off planet when Frieza attacked. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz would continue to work under Frieza, who told them that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor, though Prince Vegeta himself suspected Frieza was responsible, though he himself had no desire to avenge either his people or his father's death. Meanwhile, his son Tarble grew up on Planet Tech-Tech and eventually married a female Tech-Tech named Gure. During the Trunks Saga. he is seen explaining to his son, vegeta the legend of the super saiyan as they watch verious spacepods carrying saiyans being sent off into space. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'God of Destruction Beerus Saga' At one point, King Vegeta met the God of Destruction Beerus and he is seen used as a stepping stone. In Dragon Ball Super, it was further explained to that King Vegeta was being mistreated because he gave Beerus the second most comfortable pillow in the universe and kept the first best for his own after Beerus had tasked him with finding the most comfortable pillow in Universe 7. Beerus admonishes King Vegeta on the extreme measures he used to obtain said pillow (destroying countless races in the process) though being a God of Destruction he would have been willing to have accepted King Vegeta's extreme methods had he handed over the pillow like he had promised him instead of keeping it for himself. However, King Vegeta willingly submitted to Beerus' punishment without protest sparing himself, his son, and his people from Beerus' wrath. However the encounter left Beerus with a poor opinion of both King Vegeta and the Saiyans, causing him to suggest to Frieza that he destroy them and Planet Vegeta (essentially giving Frieza his blessing to commit the Genocide of the Saiyans, which ultimately resulted in King Vegeta's death at the hands of Frieza and the destruction of Planet Vegeta). While eating breakfast after a wake up from a thirty-nine-year long nap, Beerus asks his attendant Whis if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta while he was asleep, and he says the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and that King Vegeta was stingy. Whis confirms that he has, and not a trace of the planet remains. Beerus is glad to hear this, as he did not care much for the people on that planet, particularly King Vegeta. Years later, Prince Vegeta recalls the event he saw when he encounters Beerus on Earth, at Bulma's birthday party. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Baby Saga:' King Vegeta is seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT when Baby is explaining the Saiyan-Tuffle War to Vegeta. During the flashback, he is also seen transforming into a Great Ape. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' King Vegeta is seen in the first chapter of Dragon Ball SF. King Cold retires and Frieza takes over in his position, resulting in the Cold Force being renamed to the Frieza Force. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy King Vegeta used on a Saiyan messenger after the said soldier told him that they have to wait for three days to invade planet Tazba for Frieza's organization due to how long it is going to take until the planet experiences its Full Moon. *'Explosive Wave '- a burst of ki emitted from the entire body. *'Super Energy Wave Volley '- King Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage *'Orga Blaster' - King Vegeta rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. He then takes the opponent by their head, knees them in the face, and punches them in the same place. The final part of this attack involves King Vegeta using a large purple energy wave to blast his opponent away. He used the finishing blast against an army of Frieza's soldiers whilst invading Frieza's ship to rescue his son, Vegeta. *'Saiyan Power' - a genetic Saiyan ability. *'King of Saiyans' – One of King Vegeta's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape King Vegeta releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He is seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball GT. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage - '''Great Ape King Vegeta releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *Howl '- ''Used while transformed as a Great Ape.'' *'Super Explosive Wave '- King Vegeta releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave *'''Galick Gun – King Vegeta does use this technique in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He fires it with one hand, in a similar fashion to the blast he uses to end Orga Blaster rush. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' King Vegeta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape, as seen during a flashback in Dragon Ball GT. While transformed, he has mental control over the transformation. Category:Saiyans Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails